Various conductive regions may be formed by the implantation of one or more dopants into the layers of a semiconductor device. For example, a dopant may be implanted within a semiconductor body on either side of a gate stack to form source/drain extension implants. Similarly, a dopant (e.g., more heavily doped than the source/drain extension implants) may be implanted within the semiconductor body on either side of sidewall spacers located along the gate stack to form source/drain implants. Other implants also exist.
It is important, at least in many of today's technology nodes, that the implant depth and dose for a given implant (e.g., for the source/drain extension implants, source/drain implants, etc.) have little or no variation across the chip. The industry, however, is generally unable to accurately or easily achieve the aforementioned across chip implant uniformity. This is particularly evident in those manufacturing processes that require screening layers for a plurality of manufacturing reasons.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device that can accurately and easily achieve across chip implant uniformity.